


Thinking out loud

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chevalier has strange dreams, Episode 2, M/M, Men in love, Philippe has issues, Season 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Der Chevalier erzählt Philippe von einem ungewöhnlichen Traum, in dem er ihn geschwängert hat.





	Thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Natürlich habe ich keine Rechte an den Charakteren oder den Lyriks, sondern habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Thinking Out Loud

People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well me, I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

(Ed Sheeran, Thinking out loud)

 

Warm fielen die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen durch die geöffneten Vorhänge in das Schlafzimmer und fanden ihren Weg durch den Raum bis zu den beiden ineinander verschlungenen Körpern auf dem Himmelbett an der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Obwohl es beinah Mittag war, machten weder Philippe noch der Chevalier Anstalten sich zu erheben. Das gestrige Fest in ihrem Palast in Saint-Cloud war mal wieder zu einem Gelage ausgeufert, bei dem der Wein in Strömen geflossen war und so mancher sein Vermögen verspielt hatte. Am Ende der Nacht schien kaum einer der Gäste noch vollständig bekleidet gewesen zu sein und so mancher war vermutlich heute in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht. In Versailles wäre so ein Sündenpfuhl kaum denkbar, doch seit der Duc d'Orleans mit seinem Gefolge dem Hof den Rücken gekehrt hatte und der Chevalier aus dem Exil zurück gekehrt war, machten sie mehr denn je von ihrer Freiheit Gebrauch, indem sie all die Unarten pflegten, die der König so sehr verachtete. 

Verschlafen blinzelte der Chevalier in das helle Licht, für einen Moment gefangen zwischen Traum und Realität, bevor er Philippes Körper noch etwas enger an sich zog und sich dann mit einem seligen Lächeln an den Rücken seines Geliebten schmiegte. Der Duc d'Orleans ließ ein unwilliges Schnauben hören, als er die Morgenlatte seines Liebhabers an seiner Kehrseite spürte, dann legte er seine Hand auf die des Chevaliers und lehnte sich genießerisch in die Umarmung.

„Ich hatte einen eigenartigen Traum von Euch“, sagte der Chevalier mit einer vom Schlaf noch rauen Stimme, bevor er Philippes Hals küsste. „Ihr wart schwanger mit meinem Kind“, fügte er gedankenverloren hinzu.

„Für wahr ein lächerlicher Gedanke“, murmelte Philippe ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Wie kommt Ihr bloß immer auf solche Einfälle.“

Gekränkt durch die harschen Worten hielt der Chevalier in seinen Liebkosungen inne, bevor er fragte: „Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Wenn einer von uns die Fähigkeit hätte, Kinder zu gebären, dann könnte Euer Bruder Euch nicht zwingen erneut zu heiraten.“

Philippe brummte zustimmend, bevor er nach einem Moment erwiderte: „Und warum bin dann ausgerechnet ich es, den Euer Geist schwängern will und nicht vis versa?“

„Weil Ihr einfach umwerfend in einem Kleid ausseht, Darling“, erläuterte der Chevalier, der seinem Liebhaber bereits wieder vergeben hatte. „Und welche arme Kreatur würde mich mit all meinen Lastern schon als Mutter haben wollen.“

Bei diesen Worten löste Philippe sich aus den Armen seines Geliebten, rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg, um sich eines der Daunenkissen zu nehmen, die im Bett verteilt lagen und schob es sich unter sein Nachthemd. „Ihr würdet willentlich das aus mir machen, wenn Ihr könntet?“ fragte Philippe zweifelnd, indem er auf den falschen Bauch deutete.

„Lieber heute als Morgen, wenn ich könnte“, entgegnete der Chevalier treuherzig, während er sich auf der Matratze aufsetzte und seinen Geliebten mit einem Blick voller Wärme bedachte.

Skeptisch betrachtete Philippe die Beule unter seinem Hemd, bevor er hinzusetzte: „Und würdet Ihr mich dann noch lieben, mich begehren, wenn Ihr mich fett und unansehnlich gemacht habt?“

„Mehr denn je“, beteuerte der Chevalier. „Für mich wärt Ihr immer wunderschön, Mignonette, erst recht wenn Ihr ein Kind von mir in Euch tragen würdet.“

Ungläubig sah Philippe in das Gesicht seines Liebhabers, suchte nach der Lüge, der Falschheit hinter seinen Worten, doch er konnte keine entdecken. Scheinbar war es dem Chevalier wirklich ernst mit dem, was er gesagt hatte, so dass Philippe schließlich unsicher lächelte, bevor er das Kissen unter seinem Nachthemd hervor zog. „Was für eine Schande, dass ich Euch nicht beim Wort nehmen kann. So werden wir nie herausfinden, was für ein Kind wohl aus unserem Schoß entsprungen wäre.“

„Es wäre ein besonderes gewesen, seid dessen gewiss“, versicherte der Chevalier mit einem Hauch von Wehmut in der Stimme. „Stattlich, geistreich und mit einem Schlag bei Frauen und Männern.“

„Nicht zu vergessen mutig, redegewandt und ein Prinz Frankreichs“, fügte Philippe hinzu, bevor er sich aufrichtete und die Lippen seines Geliebten mit den seinen verschloss. Obwohl ihr Atem noch schal vom Schlaf war, genossen die beiden Männer den Kuss und die Zuneigung, die er verströmte.

Wenn sie auch oft ihre Differenzen hatten, waren es doch diese Momente, die das Fundament ihrer Beziehung zueinander bildeten. Hatte der Chevalier nach außen hin oft eine böse Zunge, wurde er es nie müde Philippe in der Verschwiegenheit ihres Schlafgemaches mit Worten der Liebe und des Vertrauens zu überhäufen und Philippe dankte es ihm, indem er den Chevalier trotz aller Anfeindungen nach dessen Inhaftierung weiter an seiner Seite behielt. Die Monate seines Exils waren die Hölle gewesen und Philippe dankte Gott dafür, dass er nun endlich wieder bei ihm war und er schwor sich, sollte es Louis noch einmal wagen sie trennen zu wollen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, auch wenn dies möglicher Weise die Verbannung für sie beide bedeuten würde.

Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Küsse stürmischer und ihre Bewegungen drängender. Fahrig wanderten ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen, auf der Suche nach Haut, die sie fühlen, streicheln und liebkosen konnten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Chevalier sich schließlich von Philippe löste und ihm in einer fließenden Bewegungen das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief, als sich der Duc d'Orleans mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ und mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen zu ihm hoch sah. „Lasst uns so tun, als wäre Euer Traum real“, forderte er seinen Liebhaber auf, indem er sich mit eindeutigen Bewegungen auf dem Laken räkelte. „Lasst uns so tun, als würdet Ihr mir ein Baby machen.“

Erregt leckte sich der Chevalier über die Lippen, als die Worte das Verlangen in seinen Lenden wie Zunder befeuerten, bevor er ebenfalls aus dem Nachthemd schlüpfte und es achtlos beiseite warf. „Ich werde mein bestes geben“, flüsterte er rau, dann sank er zwischen Philippes geöffnete Beine und gab sich ihrer beider Phantasie hin.


End file.
